


KLANCE in: Come in ya boys ear

by jaysavage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Smut, altean lance being obsessed with earth culture, it doesnt make sense with the timeline but just trust me, lance learning the entire spanish language because he says it's the language of love, like are you kidding me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9934913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysavage/pseuds/jaysavage
Summary: Queen Allura throws a party for her shitty son to find a damn wife already. does he even attend said party? probably not





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry i named it this as a joke and now i can't think of a better title also it's my first post here so pls let me live omfg

“Hey- this way.” Lance hissed, grabbing for Keith’s gloved hand to tug him down a narrow, empty hallway. The palace was jam packed full of people, kingdoms from all over the galaxy bringing their royal daughters for Lance to pick from. Allura had set the whole thing up, getting worried for her son that he was unable to find a wife, with his twenty-first birthday coming up quickly. She didn’t want him to have to rule alone, just as she had done for so long. 

“Where are you taking me now?” Keith groaned, being dragged by his all-too-excited boyfriend. He had only come to this party because Lance had asked him to, since he wanted an excuse to hide away from all the ladies- though he probably should have been looking like he was making some attempt at finding a wife. The thought made Keith’s heart sink.

“Somewhere quiet- besides, do you really want to have to watch me flaunt my flirting skills on all those ladies out there?” Lance asked, smirk playing over his lips. Keith just scoffed and followed close behind, tugging his collar up a bit higher. Lance laughed out loud and it made Keith’s frown turn up for just a moment, his heart fluttering in his chest. 

“Are we ever going to tell her?” Keith asked, knowing full well the answer. Ever since Lance had told his mother that his best friend was part Galra, he was banned from entering the palace, and ever seeing Lance again. She would never get over the Galran assassin that killed her husband and father. She had banned all Galra from the kingdom that day, the few that were living there. All but Keith. She still had the heart to let him stay, since he had nowhere else to go, no family to go with- besides, he had only been sixteen when she placed the ban. 

“Are you kidding? If I told her I was even talking to you again, she’d flip! I don’t want to have to tell her we’re, ya know…” Lance trailed off, turning his face forward a bit to hide his blush. “Knockin’ boots…” He finished, and Keith’s ears flicked a bit, curious of the term. 

“That one of your weird earth sayings?” Keith asked, knowing smile on his lips. Ever since Coran showed Lance how to connect to the earth’s media through the internet, he was hooked. He made Keith watch all sorts of weird things like ‘rom-coms’ and ‘dramedies’. That’s what Lance called them, anyway. 

“Here- In here.” Lance finally tugged Keith into a small room off the side of the corridor, and he locked it behind them. It was dark, until Lance pressed a small button on the wall. The room was lit, but only just a bit, filled with a faint orange glow. Keith swallowed hard, looking over the contents of the room. 

“What in Altea is this, Lance…?” Keith murmured, eyes falling upon a well made bed, coated in rose petals. Beside the bed was an ice bin with a bottle of wine, two glasses, a clump of candles… It was over the top, but nothing he didn’t expect from his over the top boyfriend. 

“Even if I do have to end the night with some woman, I want you to know how I feel about you.” Lance spoke, and Keith stuffed his chin deep into his collar, his fingers tightening a bit. Damn it, if Lance wasn’t the most hopeless romantic he had ever have the chance to meet, let alone be with. He was much worse at things like this, but Lance usually did enough romancing for the both of them. 

“Are you really going to marry someone?” Keith asked, shifting a bit as Lance moved to shirk off his dress coat, the blue cloth falling to the floor. He turned, dramatically bringing his hand to his lips. 

“Mi amor! You pain me. Of course I’m going to marry someone.” Lance feigned the worst fake hurt Keith had ever seen. Keith just sighed and tugged his jacket off, carefully hanging it over a hook. “It’d be you, yanno. If we could- I would.” Lance turned serious again, so good at switching up the mood of the conversation with his horrible jokes and weird confidence. 

“Like that’ll happen.” Keith grumbled, moving forward when gloved hands slipped over his hips, pushing under the fabric of his thin t-shirt. “I meant a girl. From this party. Are you going to pick one?” Keith asked, and Lance frowned, an expression Keith rarely saw. 

“You act like I have a choice.” Lance sighed, pursing his lips as he walked them back, toward the large bed he had made up for them. He wanted to make this night feel special for his lover, for the person who had stuck by his side since they were young. The person he wanted by his side for the rest of his life. 

Keith sighed and moved his arms up around Lance’s neck, hugging him close. He peeked over the man’s shoulder, toward the bed. He suddenly felt his chest tighten, and so did his hands, tightening in the fabric of Lance’s shirt. 

“Is this a goodbye, then?” Keith asked, body reacting with a tremor as Lance reached up, pushing him back a bit to look him in the eye. His thumb pressed Keith’s chin up, and he felt his ears go back, nervous as he eyed his lover. 

“I’ll never say goodbye to you. Have I ever left you alone?” Lance murmured, and Keith had to break his gaze, eyes closing as Lance moved to kiss him. Their lips pressed tight for a nervous few moments before they both relaxed, Keith’s worry melting away under Lance’s touch. 

He was still sick at the thought of his lover being married to another, even if it was just a cover up. Keith also knew that they couldn’t keep up this charade forever, and Lance would have to grow up sometime. He was soon to be king, anyway. 

“Stop thinking so much.” Lance knocked Keith from his thoughts. He knew him too well. “Just be with me, now. I tried really hard to find all these rose petals, okay?” Lance chuckled, tugging Keith down onto the bed. Keith just chuckled and smiled to him, his blush darkening. Lance tugged his gloves off and tossed them away, reaching to push his hands into Keith’s hair. 

“It’s getting longer, isn’t it?” Keith asked, referring to the tufts of hair that grew down over his neck now. He had only seen him a few weeks ago, but it felt like lifetimes, and his hair was growing pretty fast, now. Lance just nodded and eyed him lovingly, fingers running through it. Keith felt a happy rumble in his throat, pushing his head into his lovers hands. 

“What’s that noise you’re making?” Lance asked, cocking his brow as Keith seemed to radiate happiness, his body curling up a bit as Lance scratched at his head. Keith didn’t notice the purr, nor did he care- But Lance was amused as all hell, his smile growing as Keith’s ears twitched happily. “Damn, that’s pretty cute, huh...?” Lance spoke mostly to himself, his voice just a murmur so he wouldn’t miss any of the cute noise his lover was making. 

Eventually they shifted, Lance’s hands pushing down on Keith’s hips, who was now above him, set back on his knees. He tugged his shirt off, then worked on Lance’s, undoing the buttons on his formal outfit. Why are there so many damn buttons? Keith snarled and tugged the shirt apart, popping like, four buttons off the shirt. They skittered across the floor and Lance chuckled, thumbs pressing into the hollows of his boyfriend’s hips. 

“Hey, that was my good shirt!” He faked annoyance, but reached to undo the button of Keith’s pant’s, thumb circling over the metal. “You gonna pay for that to be fixed?” Lance teased, and Keith just smirked, tugging the fabric off his tanned shoulders. 

“What should I pay with? You take debit?” Keith leaned back, pushing his own pants off to toss them aside. He had actually prepared this time, wearing some pretty cute breifs, ones that Lance had gotten him. They were much too expensive for Keith himself to afford. 

“Mnn, I take cash, checks, ass…” Lance groaned, rolling his hips up a little. His shit-eating smirk never faltered, and Keith loved it, licking his lips as he rolled down on him, hands pressed to Lance’s chest to balance himself. 

“Wow, do you know how much of an ass you are?” Keith asked, and Lance nodded, his smirk turning to a cheesy grin. Keith rolled off of him and onto his back, the Altean following without hesitation. 

“And do you know how much of a pillow princess you are?” Lance breathed, pressing his lips against Keith’s cheekbone as he fingered the cloth of his boyfriend’s waistband. 

“Oh please! You always complain that you can’t see my face!” Keith retorted, tilting his head to the side to welcome Lance to his neck. He was already littered with marks, but he didn’t mind. He had high-collared jackets for a reason. 

“Echo de menos esa cara bonita…” Lance whined, and Keith just snorted, wrinkling his nose with a smile. 

“What is with you and that weird Earth language?” Keith asked, and Lance just smiled. He leaned back to undo his pants, pushing them down quickly.

“It’s Spanish, the language of love.” Lance explained, and Keith rolled his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows. “Oh, you like it.” He leaned forward, tugging down the cloth of Keith’s briefs, the blue fabric tight against the partial arousal beneath it. “And you look lovely in blue, by the way.” Lance complimented him, but Keith just smirked, pushing Lance back. 

“I prefer red.” He told him, climbing back up onto his lap again. Lance welcomed the new position easily, leaning back against the wall and straightening out his legs. 

You’re red, I’m blue…” Lance sighed wistfully, leaning his head back against the wall to admire his half-galran lover. “Wanna make some purple together?” Lance asked, and that shit-eating smirk made its way back onto his perfect face. Keith couldn’t help his smile, but his eyebrows still furrowed in annoyance. 

“You better tone down the bad jokes or you’re not going to be making anything but a nice, long walk to a... freezing cold shower... L-Lance...” The threat trailed off as Keith felt the warmth of Lance’s thumb pad over his bottom lip, tracing the swoop of his rare, genuine smile. “What?” Keith asked, and Lance’s smile softened into something much more loving. 

“Una sonrisa tuya me hace inmensamente feliz.” Lance spoke, and Keith blushed, the softness of Lance’s voice making his heart swell. He blinked a few times before he spoke again, finding his hand move up to curl softly around Lance’s wrist. 

“W-What?” He asked, and Lance shifted forward, their lips brushed together just so. 

“I said, a smile of yours makes me immensely happy.” Lance spoke, his confidence busting down any walls Keith still had up, his heart thudding in his chest. That was so mushy, Keith could have thrown up. Where did he even find a boyfriend like this?

“D-Don’t be a freak and just… Kiss me, already…” Keith breathed, distracted by the hand shifting over his ass, the lips pressing to his own... They finally closed the gap, bodies pressed tight together in the dim lighting. They moved their hips with a building urgency, sweat soon slicking their bodies as they worked closer together. Lance did all the work for Keith, removing his briefs for him to press lubed up fingers down against his entrance. Keith hadn’t even realized he had gotten the lube, too lost in the heat of the kisses Lance was giving him to pay attention to anything else. 

“Tienes los ojos más bonitos del galaxia.” Lance sighed, leaning back again to eye his lover, pressing a finger in gently. Keith gasped and arched forward, furrowing his eyebrows with an embarrassed blush, ears back once more. He was going to ask what the hell Lance was saying now, but his mouth felt dry, so he just licked his lips instead. 

Once Lance had three of his fingers working into his boyfriend, Keith let out a whine, rolling his hips harder now. Lance took the hint, carefully pulling his fingers back to wipe them on the bed. He let Keith push a kiss to him again, hot and needy now. He loved when Keith got this way, open for him, needy- whiny, almost. The Galran rarely ever showed the hungry side of himself, save for the bedroom and the heat of battle. It was truly adorable, but it also made his cock twitch under Keith’s ass, a blush spreading over his cheeks. 

“You sure you wanna stay sitting up like this?” Lance asked, grabbing for the lube again as Keith panted against his lips, nodding. 

“Mn, I’ll show you who the real pillow princess is.” Keith grumbled, shifting up so Lance could kick his boxers off, as well as slick some of the thick gel over his cock. “Spoiler; It’s. not. me.” Keith teased, shifting down just slightly, reaching back to grip Lance’s member, now firm under his grip. 

“That a challenge?” Lance asked, one hand tight on Keith’s hip, the other moving to grip around Keith’s length. Keith just smirked and arched back, pressing down on Lance. He tried not to whine too much, but the confidence on his face faded with every inch, and soon enough he was laying against Lance’s chest, breathing hotly into his neck as he finally made it to the hilt. It felt so much deeper like this. It was nice, really, really nice. “You good, pretty kitty?” Lance asked, a smothering tone of cockiness in his voice. Keith hadn’t even noticed he was purring, a quiet rumble in the back of his throat. 

“D-Don’t even think of calling me that again...” Keith breathed, shifting his hips a bit as he adjusted. Lance just smiled to himself and smoothed his fingers over the thickness of Keith’s ass, tugging it apart playfully as he waited. His other hand pumped Keith’s member slowly, thumb circling the head gently. He was never impatient with Keith, always letting him take his time, always focusing on how to make him feel good. 

Keith moved without warning, his hips rising and falling, and he gasped, biting into Lance’s shoulder as he did. It was slight pain, but after a few small movements, it was bliss. Lance started to move himself too, hips rocking up when Keith dropped down, meeting him in the middle. The creaking bed and Keith’s muffled moans were the only sounds in the room, and both of them reveled in the quiet. Keith listened to the gentle grunts Lance made every time he moved his ass down on him, and Lance felt himself tugging Keith’s hair back so he couldn’t muffle his noises any more. With the moans right next to his ear, breathing hot on his cheek, he groaned, licking his lips hungrily. 

“I can’t see your face.” Lance growled, and Keith chuckled softly, hands shaking as he tried to lean back, but it ruined the pace and Keith whined, frustrated now. “Here- Just lay on the damn bed already.” Lance grunted out, before he flipped them, and Keith didn’t dare admit how much better he liked this position. Not only did he get to relax a bit more, but he got to watch Lance work, the way he leaned back and hooked Keith’s knees over his shoulders, pulling his ass closer… gazing down at him… holding him up to fill him perfectly…

“Laaance…” Keith moaned, long and drawn out, eagerly taking in the fingers that Lance pressed to his lips. He sucked on the two digits, tongue laving over them in a hot daze as Lance started to pound into him, rough, just like he liked it. Lance gripped his thighs tight to keep him close, and Keith found himself gripping his own cock, stroking it quickly. 

“Eres divino…” Lance breathed, and Keith blushed, opening his mouth with a gasp when he felt himself on edge already. “You gonna come soon, pillow princess?” Lance teased, flipping his hair a bit as it fell in his eyes. Keith ignored the stupid pet name- he would kick his ass for that later. He just nodded, thumb pushing the bead of precum on the tip of his cock over, slicking it down under the head. 

Keith writhed as he came, body shaking, thighs quivering against Lance’s chest as he did. He dirtied his stomach and hand, eyes rolling back as pleasure rolled over him. He was sure he had moaned Lance’s name over and over, but he got lost in the sensation like he always did. His hand worked his cock dry, then it smeared the cum up over his chest, showing off for the man above him. He knew it would drive Lance over the edge- and boy did it work. 

“Fuck- Fuck fuck-” Lance sputtered, tugging his cock out quickly as he came to the edge all too soon. He pumped his cock quickly over Keith’s stomach, chewing his lip as it spurted over Keith’s chest, a bit getting on his cheek. He panted hard as he let Keith’s thighs fall, both of them to exhausted to care. 

“Nice aim, sharp shooter…” Keith groaned, pushing the splatter of cum off his cheek. “An inch higher and you woulda’ blinded me…” He sighed, and Lance chuckled, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend’s clean cheek. 

“Oh man, then you’d never see my handsome face again!” He teased, and Keith playfully hit his shoulder, but circled him into a hug afterward, holding him close. 

“That would be such a loss. Can you hit my ear and deafen me so I don’t ever have to hear your jokes again?” Keith teased, and Lance just smiled, rolling them to their sides.  
“You don’t mean it, do you babe?” Lance asked, pouting puppy eyed at his lover, who just nodded and smirked, trying his best not to laugh out loud. 

“Oh, hell yes I mean it. Come in my ear, Lance.” Keith replied, and they both laughed just a little too hard at that premise. They spent the rest of their night in that room, eventually finishing off the bottle of wine together, ignoring the reality of their lives, if not for just one night.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment i dont even know i swear im gonna post like a real story later but this is in my files so i might as well throw it here for all u klance lovelies goodnight im sorrY also someone tell me what the FUCK html is this is the most sucky shit also i dont know spanish so i looked up phrases but i did my best not to use google translate so pls shoot me down or tell me if i wrote the wrong shit thank u


End file.
